custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Project Vanguard
Summary/Overview Project Vanguard was created to increase defenses on the west coast of the USA, primarily by getting the destroyed Oakland Shatterdome up and running again. It began in September 2031 and was finally completed on November 8, 2034 with the official reopening of the Oakland Shatterdome. The project was first proposed on May 15, 2030, only 4 months after the Oakland Shatterdome’s destruction, and was mainly proposed due to Harbringer’s attack on San Francisco. With no active Shatterdomes nearby (transporting a jaeger from the San Diego or Vancouver Shatterdomes -the two closest to San Fransisco- takes over two hours) to defend the city, over 3/4 of San Francisco was destroyed. This prompted the PPDC to rebuild the Oakland Shatterdome or completely build a new one. The former was chosen due to it being a cheaper and faster alternative. The creation of Strike Team Vanguard was a group of jaegers to be stationed at the Oakland Shatterdome. The USA, Japan, China, and Australia would each fund and build a jaeger to be a part of Strike Team Vanguard. Their only identify marks would be that their names would all begin with “Vanguard” and that they share the same Conn-Pod design. The four jaegers were all complete within nine months of their construction from designing to completion, a whopping three months ahead of schedule. Jaegers The Jaegers built as a part of Project Vanguard were originally supposed to be just one jaeger. The PPDC sent out an order for a new jaeger to be built to guard the Oakland Shatterdome until longtime veteran jaegers Alpha Poseidon and Marauder Echelo could return to it. The USA, China, Japan, and Australia had all teamed up to build a jaeger together. Unfortunately, the only thing the four nations could agree on was the Conn-Pod design. Apart from that, each country wanted something different, so they each decided to create their own prototype jaeger to present to the PPDC. The reason all four were constructed was because the PPDC could not decide on which jaeger they liked best, as well as realizing that more than three jaegers would be needed in the Oakland Shatterdome. Therefore, they approved all four jaegers, who would each serve under their own country’s flag, but fight alongside each other. Vanguard Alpha Vanguard Alpha, a Japanese jaeger, was the first jaeger completed as a part of Project Vanguard. It is the fastest of Strike Team Vanguard and is also the leader. It has two swords similar to Saber Athena. Vanguard Beta Vanguard Beta, the Chinese jaeger built as a part of Project Vanguard, features an M19A1 Morningstar on its left arm. Its major difference from the M19 is that, if necessar, the morningstar can detach from the jaeger and the bracket turn into a hand. Vanguard Charlie Vanguard Charlie was the third jaeger completed in Project Vanguard, and is the Australian jaeger in Strike Team Vanguard. Being finished only a week after Vanguard Beta. It wields and ELEC-17 Arc Whip, an improved version of the ELEC-16, and is the most versatile jaeger of the group. Vanguard Delta Vanguard Delta, the American jaeger in Project Vanguard, was the last jaeger completed. It is the heaviest by weight and the slowest, and is considered the brawler of Strike Team Vanguard. An upside to this is having the highest protection rating of any jaeger in Strike Team Vanguard, as well as the second highest attack rating (only behind Vanguard Beta).